


The last stop

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Missing Scene, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: During a stop on their way to Nurmengard, Credence and Gellert try to find some connection with each other anew.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	The last stop

“Just tea, are you sure?” Grindelwald asked from above his chart. He held it without really looking at the letters, all his attention dedicated to the boy before him. Credence, in turn, stared at the table surface where the dark varnished wood of it bordered the empty space below.

“…because I really think you should try the mulled wine, there is nothing better on a cold day to heat you up from the inside.” One of Grindelwald’s hands reached towards Credence’s chest as if to indicate where the drink would warm him. Credence shifted away, glaring at Gellert without really raising his head.

Grindelwald did not give up. He was one of the most insistent men Credence has known. In New York, he mistook it for care. Now he knew better.

“What do you want, Credence?”

“I want to know my real name. I want you to tell me who I am.”

Gellert cast a quick glance around, momentarily letting Credence out of his vision. When he turned back, Credence was looking at him, drilling into him with the dark stare. There was that edge, that precipice when the boy seemed one step from erupting and destroying everything around himself in a fit of passion. This made Grindelwald catch his breath, froze in anticipation.

“You promised,” Credence was smouldering but it did not go beyond his eyes. He got better at controlling his power and it was good from one side and problematic in other aspects.

“Yes, of course, and I will tell you,” Gellert stated, entirely forgetting about the chart at hand as he was caught up in admiring the hidden power.

“I'm listening.”

The voice was a touch away from sarcasm. No longer the boy did cower before a raised voice... or fist.

“Here?” Gellert closed the menu, “you want me to tell you here with so many ears around?”

“I don't care for secrecy,” Credence shrugged.

“You should. You've got many enemies and some unwelcome persons may hear.”

Credence did not look away yet. His stare was intense like a perfingo spell. He would be amazing at legilimency given some proper training. And he had beautiful eyes, Gellert judged.

“I will not fall for your tricks again,” Credence said slowly as if choosing the right words or maybe struggling to overcome his timidity, “I will not let you use me as your tool.”

“It is for your own good,” Gellert put his hand on Credence's to reassure the boy.

“Don't touch me!” Credence snapped.

People from nearby tables glanced their way. Gellert cringed at all the unnecessary attention from muggles.

“So you said in New York,” Credence continued his accusation in a tone as spiteful as a snake's venom, “you convince people you care about them only to use them for your own purposes.”

“What is my purpose now?”

“I don't know,” the dark eyes dropped, obscured by equally dark lashes. They were long, Gellert noted, and outlined nicely against the boy’s pale skin.

“But I know that it is you who needs to keep it secret. I only want to find out who I am. You want to use that knowledge into your political schemes.”

Gellert's lips tugged up in a smile.

“It could be our political schemes.”

“I've done my bit of promoting someone else's beliefs. I won't do it again.”

“You aren't fair. I would never give you such a belittling role like spreading leaflets.”

“Only use me to a greater extent?” ironized Credence.

“I already told you I want nothing from you and everything for you,” Gellert struggled to remain calm and keep his voice gentle. The boy, sometimes, provoked him like no other.

“And yet here we are, riding to a destination picked by you. The road started in Paris already and it drags too long.”

“It will be the last stop,” promised Gellert, “a safe place. I am a wanted man myself. When we reach it, I will tell you. There the walls have no ears,” sans for those loyal to him but Credence did not need to know that.

“You lure me in with the knowledge you could share with me long ago: on a rooftop in Paris; in the circus – if you'd just sent me the note with the name and not the address.”

“But you wanted the connection to people then and not empty names,” Gellert knew he made a mistake as soon as he finished speaking and the black eyes darted to him again. It was just a flash of blackness but Gellert noticed the fluid despair lurking there.

“Someone told me something similar,” Credence’s tone was serene, pained but not in a way of betrayal but of loss and Gellert breathed out a tad calmer. The boy did not know of the collaboration with the auror hopefully.

“Maybe she was right,” mused Credence.

And Gellert knew he's talking about the girl. It was a pity she wasn't drawn in as well. She could keep Credence more grounded with them instead of leaving him torn in two. But then, it was another loss to use, to fit himself into the hole left in Credence’s heart and this one was a very promising spot.

Gellert leaned closer to the boy, careful not to touch him though. Time for that will come later. For now, Gellert settled on nearing him enough for the presence to be felt. He was so nigh some would call it stifling but Credence craved such closeness.

“My dear boy,” Gellert murmured and Credence jerked at the phrase only a little, “you have people around yourself now. Not just me. People who care about all the magical world, people united by a common cause. Soon, you will learn the truth of who you are. You'll have everything; the world will be at your feet.”

Once, a mere few months ago, Credence would be moved by his words to the depths of his heart. Now he was more careful. And Gellert still had to pay for his slip in New York.

“Not your feet?” Credence asked. There was no real malice in his voice this time; he sounded as if he corrected a meagre spelling mistake. It showed Gellert how firmly the boy wanted to cling to all the rest of his speech, still desperate for acceptance. Gellert could give him that. He wanted to give it to all the wizarding world.

“No,” Gellert said softly. “I wish to see the world in which all wizards take their rightful place, belonging to them as their birthright. And you, my boy, you will be a great wizard and your name will be written down in glory.”

“My real name?”

Gellert felt the touch of irritation again, striking him like sparks of Petrificus from a wand. How could the boy pick up on such meaningless details in his speeches that charmed thousands?

He guessed he shall thank Mary Lou for that. But, he reflected, drawing unsusceptible breaths to calm himself, that was a great practical benefit. He could try his demagogic drafts at the boy first to see how they were received. If the speech will pass this scrutiny, it would be able to move even more souls to his cause.

Credence stole a look at him, straightened his back imperceptibly.

“Well?” the boy prompted.

“Yes. Yes, of course, your real name,” Gellert strained a smile. “Just a little more patience, my boy.”

Credence moved away from him. Satisfied or disappointed? Gellert studied the boy as he, with halting movements, took the restaurant chart. Gellert let it go when it tugged at where he was propped against the table.

He didn't tear his eyes off Credence as the boy opened the menu, turning pages as delicately as if fearing to damage them. His movements were scarce, constrained but he showed some initiative now. Again, this could be helpful or it could destroy everything in the crucial moment. Gellert needed to work hard on moulding the youth yet. He sighed.

“Well, have you made your choice?” he asked Credence. “They will kick us out if we delay some more with making an order and I'd hate to draw unnecessary attention on this way.”

“Apple pie.”

“Apple pie? I thought you weren't hungry.”

“I'm not. But I need crumbs.”

Ah, the bird. Another creature that could prove helpful to Gellert's plans and this one, luckily, travelling with them.


End file.
